Wireless networks often have to provide connectivity to multiple devices through the same access point corresponding to a particular radio frequency band. As additional devices are joining a network, the throughput of the access point of the network does not increase, leading to overcrowding of the network, decreasing the speed of connection to each or some of the devices, and decreased quality of user experience. Even when a base station of the network is capable of supporting connectivity at two different frequency bands and the devices connecting to the network are capable of using either one of the frequencies, some of the devices may still prefer connecting at the same band as a default option. This may result in the underutilization of the second band. Accordingly, the additional functionality provided by the second band may not improve the overall performance of the network.